Rimahiko: An Impossible Love Story
by Redheaded Bandgeek
Summary: I got the idea while listening to Impossible by Shontelle Do not own . Anyway, this is a Rimahiko story. I suck at summaries. Little Amuto and Kukaya. Nadeshiko is real but not in te 1st chapter but Nagihiko did cross-dress.
1. Chapter 1

**Tiffany: hey minna! this is my first Rimahiko fanfic so im sorry if it sucks, please dont kill me! anyways, i chose Rimahiko: The Impossible Love Story cuz iwas listening to Impossible by Shontelle**

**Rima: just get on with the story!**

**Nagihiko: what rating is it?**

**Tiffany: rated T for language and other things**

**Nagihiko: why do other people get Lemons?**

**Tiffany: Well SORRY but i dont think dirty**

**Nagihiko: Man...**

**Tiffany: Ughh! fine! i'll TRY the other story will be a lemon! happy?**

**Rima: No!**

**Nagihiko: Yes!**

**Tiffany: O.o ? Rythym!**

**Rythym: Got it! Tiffany does NOT own Shugo Chara! if she did, Rima and Nagi would have been going out and making out! hey! that rhymed!**

**P.S: i know Kukai and Utau go out but in this one, im going to use Kukai and Yaya, Kairi is not in this story, sorry, my story but i promise i'll use Kukai and Utau another time!**

Chapter 1: 7 minutes in Heaven or Hell?

~Rima~

i woke up, i was late for school! i got ready an left with Kusukusu. i went to class and sat down. class started and i looked out the window.

_Ding, ding, ding (my lame excuse for a bell)_

Like always, we were having a meeting after school in the Royal Garden, Tadagay was talking and nobody listening.

Tadase:"Meeting Over."

Yaya:"Thank God!"

Kukai comes in

Kukai:"Yo!"

Yaya glomps Kukai

Kukai:"Oof! Yaya!" he blushes.

Yaya:"Gomen! but Yaya's really happy Kukai's here!" she gets off of him.

Kukai:"Anyways, i was thinking... sholdnt we have a sleepover just to hang out?"

Amu:"I think that's a good idea, why dont we have it tomorrow at my house? my parents and Ami are in America for 2 weeks."

Tadase:"That sounds good. Tomorrow at 3?"

we all nodded.

_****Time Skip to Amu's House** sorry for skipping**_

~Nagihiko~

we were all at Amu's house, it was 7pm.

Yaya:"Why dont we play some games?"

Kukai:"that sounds good, what should we play?"

Amu:"How about Truth or Dare and then... 7 minutes in Heaven?"

Tadase:"All right."

Amu:"All right, who wants to go first?"

Yaya:"Me!"

Amu:"Okay, truth or dare?"

Yaya:"Hmmm... Dare!"

Amu:"i dare you to kiss Kukaion the cheek, since we're saving all the kissing for later."

Yaya kisses Kukai on the cheek real quick and he blushes.

Yaya:"Yaya picks Rima-chan! truth or dare?"

Rima:"Truth."

Kukai:"Do you like someone?"

i was shocked at this question.

Rima:"yes." she said quietly

Amu:"Who?"

Rima:"The question was if i liked someone, not who did i like. anyways, Amu, truth or dare?"

Amu:"Truth."

Rima:"Do you love Ikuto?"

Amu:"Yeah..."

Ikuto:"i love you too Amu-_**koi**_."

Amu:"Ahhhh!"

_****After Truth or Dare****_

Rima:"Time for 7 minutes in Heaven" she said non-emotional

Yaya:"partners are Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun, Rima-chan and Nagi-kun, Kukai-kun and Yaya, Tadase is time-keeper."

Tadase nodded.

Yaya:"1st id Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun."

Ikuto and Amu get in the closet.

Tadase:"Your 7 minutes start now!"

_****After 7 Minutes****_

Amu's hair was all messed up and it was me and Rima's turn. i was fucking nervous! we got in the closet.

Rima:"Im scared."

Me:"im not going to rape you." i put my hands on each side of he face. our lips were pressed together.

~Rima~

Nagihiko was kissing me, he was the one i liked. i started kissing back, he licked my bottom lip begging for entrance, i let him in and our tounges started playing around. he pinned me against the wall, i fell and we were making out on the floor, my arms around his neck and his hand sliding under my shirt, i moaned quietly.

Tadase:"4 minutes!"

i started unbuttoning his shirt, he was on top of me, the kiss became fiercer, i wrapped my legs around his waist, he started kissing my neck and i moaned.

Tadase:"1 minute!"

at that warning sign, we got up and he started buttoning up his shirt.

Tadase:"Time's Up!"

we got out of the closet and a they started grinning at us. we sat on the sofa.

Nagihiko:"i love you Rima-chan." he said. my eyes were wide open.

Rima:"I... I..."

**Tiffany: Ooo, i left a cliffie! whats she gunna say?**

**Rima: ...**

**Tiffany: hello? never mind.**

***hears a clatter***

**Rima and Nagihiko: *making out***

**Tiffany: Awwww... hey! get off of my bed! how did you even get in here! i dont want my bed sex infested! Temari!**

**Temari: Got It! please Rate and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Another chapter in one day!**

**Rima: 2 chapters in one day...? wow, im impressed.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Nagihiko: Im surprised.**

**Me: xD and im surprised ya'll didnt infest my bed with sex *shrugs* anyways, Kusukusu!**

**Kususu: tiffanyrockin does not own Shugo Chara or anything else**

**Nagihiko: tiffanyrockin? really?**

**Me: i couldnt think of anything okay! anyways, im making this out of the blue so i have temporairly writer's block! let's begin!**

_~Flashback from Chapter 1~_

at that warning sign, we got up and he started buttoning up his shirt.

_Tadase:"Time's Up!"_

_we got out of the closet and a they started grinning at us. we sat on the sofa._

_Nagihiko:"i love you Rima-chan." he said. my eyes were wide open._

_Rima:"I... I..."_

_~End of Flashback~_

~Rima~

"I... I... love you too, Nagi" i said. Everybody gasped.**(A/N: i bet ya'll thought she was going to deny her feelings xD) **

Nagihiko:"Then, will you be my girlfriend?"

Me:"Of course i will, Purple-Head!" i wrapped my arms around my neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Yaya:"Awwww, Yaya always knew Rima-chan and Nagihiko would make a cute couple!" me and Nagihiko blushed at this comment.

~Nagihiko~

okay, today is the best night of my life because i confessed to Rima and she became my girlfriend. it was about time to crash so we were going over the sleeping arrangments.

Amu:"Okay, theres 4 beds. one for me and Ikuto, one for Rima and Nagihiko, another one for Kukai and Yaya and i guess Tadase is sleeping alone?" she said. Tadase nodded, he got over Amu when Amu and Ikuto started going out. My arms were around Rima's waist, she was blushing. She's so cute when she blushes. We went to the rooms and Rima laid down on the bed. I laid on the bed right next to her. When Rima turned around to face me, i kissed her and she kissed back.

~Rima~

Nagihiko kissed me and i started kissing back. Before i knew it, he was on top of me. He licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and he explored it. Our tounges' fought for victory which he won, so i let him take over. What turned into just a simple kiss turned into a make-out session. i wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips escaped my lips and went towards my neck. I moaned a little as i wrapped my legs around his waist. He left my neck and went for my lips again. We pulled apart for air.

Nagihiko:"I love you Rima-chan and i won't take advantage of you."

Me:"Thank you for not thinking me as a toy."

Nagihiko:"Never will I think of you like that."

We went to sleep and i slept with a smile on my face.

_~Morning. Normal POV~_

Everybody went downstairs, they ate breakfast and started watching tv.

Yaya:"What are we doing today?

Amu:"I think we should go to the mall today."

Rima:"Sure, i could go buy some new clothes."

The guys groaned.

Amu:"Don't worry, we're not Utau who takes FOREVER. We'll just be there for like 2 hours."

Ikuto:"That makes it a little better."

_~At the mall~_

**(A/N: Forgot to say that Rima,Nagihiko,Amu and Tadase are 17, Kukai is 18 and Ikuto is 19)**

~Rima~

As expected, we went to the lingere store. I picked out a cute black one that was a lacy black dress with a bra attached with straps, it was tied on the back.

Nagihiko:"Are you gunna wear that for me tonight?" he grinned. I giiggled.

Me:"Maybeee." After the lingere store, we went to Amu's house and played a few games.

**Me: Thats it for now, i almost got busted. Byeee!**


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's note!**_

_**I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED BUT I COULDNT FIND A WAY TO END THIS STORY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I AM DICONTINUING THIS STORY AND WORKING ON A NEW ONE! IM THINKING OF CALLING IT 'SEIYO ACADEMY'. ANYWAYS, SORRY AGAIN AND CHECK BACK SOON FOR MORE STORIES!**_

_**BYE!**_


End file.
